Nyako "Sparky"
Despite her roles as engineer and Mech pilot, Nyako is polite and polished. She may be a bit quiet, but she certainly knows her stuff. She's often talking about her Mech, Lightning. The fox Anthro sports goggles and other mechanic's gear mixed with military fatigues, in addition to a nearly-hidden ODST patch on a pocket of her jumpsuit. She has red fur with a white belly and tail tip and black ear, hand, and foot points, and wears a small crystal pendant around her neck. Personality Despite being quite polite and friendly, Nyako is an introvert and often prefers being alone with her Mech, Lightning. Though off the field Nyako appreciates a good prank, on duty she is professional, courteous, and one of the best at what she does. Skills Nyako is many things, the most commonly-known of which is a mechanic. She can repair and maintain a number of devices and machines, anything from a calculator to a full Mech like Lightning. Mech weapons, shields, and even the engines are easy for her to fix up and bring to operational status. Little-known, however, is that she is also a trained and very professional soldier. She is an undercover ODST (Orbital Drop Shock Trooper), whose only ties to the organization are her armor and a few files on her data crystal. At least officially. Unofficially, she's one of their best operatives, a commando who can be dropped alone into hostile territory and relied on to get the job done, whatever it is. From demolitions to more subtle sabotage, her only operational weakness is limited ability in hacking. Her age is also a hindrance to some more experienced operatives. The fact she's only 22 years old is proof to her inexperience. Though she has passed all the trials and tests placed before her, she is still a "probie" or probationary agent. She can and will complete the job, however. By any means necessary. All this of course is hidden from the others aboard the Savant, where she is signed on merely as a mechanic and Mech pilot. Why this is remains a mystery, as she keeps her true identity hidden from those aboard. When these skills may come out is unknown, but she for one hopes they aren't needed any time soon. Equipment Nyako carries a number of tools and pieces of equipment to do her job and near any other job she may be called upon to do. Thanks to her special forces training, the Anthro fox has a great list of skills she can call upon and a long list of tools hidden away in her jumpsuit and armor. The armor is constructed of ceramic titanium plates that protect against impact wounds from both melee weapons and most non-armor piercing bullets. Fully sealed and vacume rated, the ODST BDU can stay in vacume for 15 minutes before the occupant requires oxygen not provided by the suit. Additionally, layers of thermal dampening and environmental protection layers protect Nyako from extreme heat, cold and minor levels of radiation. On her left shoulder is emblazoned the ODST emblem, the only obvious visual sign that she is infact ODST. When questioned about it, she simply claims she likes the symbol, and that it fits her personality. On her right shoulder is the strange wolf's head symbol seen on Lightning's wings and below the cockpit. She carries only a plasma pistol on her hip, but a weapon hidden away in Lightning's cargo space is her main combat weapon. In case she ever gets shot down, she has access to a laser carbine rifle and a few clips, not enough for a war but enough to get her somewhere safe. Hopefully. The helmet of the ODST BDU includes a number of systems to provide Nyako with all the information she could require to complete her mission. The large visor covering her face provides readouts for ambient temperature, hazardous conditions, target location and tracking, and a number of technical schematics for both standard equipment and improvised explosive devices, allowing her to repair, arm or disarm a number of things. In addition, the helmet provides multiple vision enhancements, including thermal vision, night vision, and zoom features. When not piloting Lightning or ready for battle, the fox wears a normal dark green mechanic's jumpsuit, filled with pockets of tools and small devices she uses to repair and maintain the systems of Lightning and any other Mech she may come across that requires it. She also carries a few of the more multi-use tools in a leg compartment on her armor, for in-field emergency repairs. No matter what she's wearing, however, one thing remains constant. Her blue crystal pendant is visible at all times, and unbeknownst to any aboard the Savant, it is in fact a data crystal. Functioning as a high-tech dogtag, Nyako's data crystal contains mission specs of all operations she's ever been on, including both classified operations and the more commonly-known ones. Included in the crystal are specifics of her training as well as her operational history, and even the kill count credited to her name. Relationships Lightning :Lightning is Nyako's Mech. She enjoys talking about her Mech more than anything, but refrained from specifics when asked where she came across the Mech. There is a strange symbol on its wings and beneath its cockpit, a rare and long forgotten emblem. Those who do know what it stands for, however, know that the pilot of such a machine is to be feared... Blitz :Nyako was one of the three mechanics who helped get Blitz back on his feet after he came to them with a malfunctioning gun. Dal :Nyako seems more receptive to Dal's than most people normally are. Nyako and Dal seem to work together quite well. Jessie :When watching Jessie work, Nyako was very supportive of her. Jessie also seems more willing to work with Nyako. Mech, Lightning Lightning is a VF-27 model Transformation Mech, capable of switching between one of three modes: Walker, Guardian (Hybrid), and Fighter. Appropriately named, Lightning is a very fast and maneuverable model, but still has plenty of firepower. That firepower switches depending on the Mech's current mode as locations become available for the weapons within to deploy. All Lightning's weapons are quite deadly to make up for this. All modes are armored with a form of ceramic titanium, allowing the armor to crack and break but remain effective at deflecting most weapons. In Walker Mode, Lightning carries its main weapon, a large high-powered particle projection cannon. This weapon has a range of 1,000 meters and fires a beam of overcharged particles in a tight stream. The weapon penetrates most armor and has a small EMP effect on impact. In addition to this weapon, Lightning has a pair of four-shot rocket launchers in the shoulders, providing eight shots of high explosives wherever they're needed. Classified as ARROW IV Artillery Rockets, these munitions are HIGHLY explosive and devastating, and Nyako fears that if they were to go up in their case the Mech would lose its arm to the explosion. Two small pulse lasers are mounted in the chest, providing close-range support. Not very powerful, but very fast-firing, they're more meant for anti-personnel and light vehicle duty than anything. In Guardian Mode, Lightning retains access to the pulse lasers and Particle Projection Cannon, but gains the ability to hover. This increases its land speed and allows it to bypass most ground obstacles. To replace the missiles, the Mech gains access to a pair of twenty-shot guided missile pods on the wings. Not nearly as powerful as ARROW IV Rockets, however, these missiles are meant to swarm past anti-missile systems to ensure at least a few hits. In Fighter Mode, Lightning has access to all the aforementioned weapons, but at the cost of its ability to stand still. In order to stay aloft, the Fighter Mode must maintain a minimum speed of 300 kph. This reduces its abilities as a ground-fighter and turns it into more of a strafing unit; however, it becomes a lethal dogfighter. History Backstory ---- :Much of Nyako's history remains shrouded in mystery. What little we know of her is that she is a trained Mech pilot, an ODST Trooper in training, and engineer. We also know she comes from a rather large family--though what her relations were like with her family, as well as who they are, is unknown. Onboard the Savant ---- :While waiting for the Savant's transport to go planetside, Nyako happens to overhear Dal and Jess examining Blitz. More than willing to help, Nyako approaches and offers her assistance. While they wait, Nyako agrees to go with Dal and Jess to the bridge to question the captain as to what's delaying the takeoff. :When the Savant falls under attack, Nyako races to the main engine room, but the damage it too severe for even an engineer of her caliber to repair. Like the others, Nyako is forced to evacuate the Savant, rescuing Lightning by flying her out the hangar. As she takes off, she manages to see a red beam of energy materialize in the middle of space and obliterate one of the Savant's escape pods. Planetfall ---- :Nyako does her best to provide covering fire for the transport and escape pods, but her shots are absorbed by the cloaked attacker and countered with more rapid fire. Nyako has no choice but to land--hard. Lightning lands in her Walker Mode, but sustains heavy damage from the fight before and the landing after. :Despite the damage Lightning takes, Nyako's primary concern after crashing is the safety of the civilians in the transport. She immediately makes her way over to the transport, where she cuts open a new door and helps those in the transport to crawl out to (relative) safety. After double-checking on Lightning and vowing revenge on the mysterious ship that damaged her, Nyako volunteers to help repair the transport. She is equally willing to help Andrea Taylor escort the civilians to safety, but O'Neill overrides Taylor's concerns and orders Nyako, Dal, and Jess to check out the transport. :Nyako gets a head start as Dal and Jess are still making their way to the ship. Nyako first removes Kelhedros Tyrax's body from the cockpit and lays it gently on the ground. "Such a dishonorable death... you did not deserve it," she mutters as she turns to the transport controls ("A New Beginning," post #113). As she manually begins to assess the damage inside, she also messages Taylor, offering what services she can for the civilians' protection from afar. :When Dal and Jess finally arrive, Nyako tells them the grim news she's uncovered on the transport's status. The engines, half the wiring, flight computer, and life support are destroyed. "Unless a miracle occured... this transport was officially grounded" ("A New Beginning," post #117). Appearances *"A New Beginning" Category:Browse Category:Content Category:Anthros Category:Characters Category:Gateways Category:Oltair Category:Oltair Characters Category:PCs